


That's Pretty Kinky

by Deleted25



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Choking, Cigarettes, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: At a party Four gets majorly drunk and starts to fight Eric. Later he wakes up to find he's handcuffed to a bed and Eric planning on teaching him a lesson.





	That's Pretty Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and if you do please comment down below. Or if you know how I can improve please comment. Again hope you enjoy and I love your faces.

The beer burned Four’s throat as it went down. He didn’t mind it though. It was a party after all. Besides Four kind of liked the burn the beer gave him.

 

His vision was blurred after a few more beers. He didn’t really know what he was doing. He seemed to be walking towards Eric. But why would he want to talk to Eric?

 

Out of nowhere Four attacked Eric, punching him in the back of the head. Eric turned around sharply, anger in his eyes and a beer in hand.

 

Four dropped his beer and punched Eric in the face. People gathered around the two and started yelling and cheering for Four until Max broke the fight up. After that Four didn’t know what happened because he passed out.

 

He woke up in a dark room, naked and handcuffed to bed posts. Candles were lit around the room, giving an eerie glow and causing the shadows in the room to dance.

 

He looked around and saw a table. The table was filled with sexual related items. A paddle, a ball gag, a whip, a silk blindfold, knifes, nipple clamps, a pack of cigarettes, and a bottle of lube.

 

He wondered briefly what he did to get in this position. He couldn’t remember doing anything to get him like this.

 

He looked down at his naked body and saw that his cock was hard. He pulled at the handcuffs around his wrists but it was no good. He was stuck here.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Eric walked through with anger in his eyes but otherwise a blank face.

 

“Eric?” Four asked. “What’s going on? What am I doing here?”

 

“You’re getting punished,” Eric said. “That’s what’s happening.”

 

Four looked at him confused.

 

“Let me explain,” Eric smirked while walking towards Four. “You see at the party you tried to fight me. Max broke it up and you passed out. I argued with him for a minute until he finally said that I could be the one who punished you. And so here we are.”

 

Eric gave a cruel smile.

 

“Wha-what do you mean by punish?” Four stammered.

 

“You’ve been a bad boy Four,” Eric’s smile widened. “It’s time for you to get punished.”

 

“Eric-” Four started. 

 

“No Four,” Eric held up his hand. “You will listen to me. Or I’ll make you suffer.”

 

Four swallowed thickly. He was wondering why he wasn’t that scared. He had fear in the pit of his stomach but it wasn’t as intense as it should be. There’s something else there. Something like… pleasure? No. He couldn’t be enjoying this. Could he?

 

Eric walked over to Four and kissed him lightly on the lips. His touch was gentle and sent tingles up and down Four’s spine.

 

“Ready for something more rough?” Eric smiled.

 

Eric slammed himself onto Four. Their teeth crashed into each other’s and Eric was rough and demanding.

 

Eric bit Four’s bottom lip, drawing blood and filling both of their mouths with the metallic taste. Four leaned his head back and moaned.

 

Eric pulled Four’s hair, making his head go back even further. He kissed up and down Four’s neck and collarbone. Occasionally leaving leaving bruises, hickeys, and bitemarks alike.

 

“You know it’s not a punishment if you like it stiff,” Eric whispered into Four’s ear.

 

Four looked back down at his erection which was leaking precum from the head and all the way down the shaft.

 

Eric wrapped his hands around Four’s throat and squeezed, cutting off his air. Four groaned at the act but could feel himself grow even harder from it.

 

Eric’s grip tightened and Four started to see spots dance at the edges of his vision. In yet he was enjoying the hard and pleasurable act nonetheless.

 

Eric let go and Four took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the dizziness he received from the act.

 

Eric’s hand trailed down to Four’s cock and brushed against it. His grip was firm and strong and when he started to jerk Four off Four moaned at the pleasure.

 

His thumb moved on the head, spreading the precum even more over the head and Four just leaned his head and moaned again.

 

Eric started pumping his hand up and down with speed and Four bucked at the touch, taking a deep breath. He was close and he was gonna shoot his load.

 

“Oh I’m gonna cum,” Four said in a breathy voice.

 

And just as he was about to shoot his load all over his chest Eric pulled his hand off, much to the disliking of Four.

 

“C’mon Eric,” Four begged. “Please.”

 

Eric smiled and said, “Sorry but this is a punishment.”

 

Eric took his shirt off in a swift motion revealing hard and defined muscles, tattoos, and a nipple piercing.

 

Four started sucking on Eric’s nipple, his tongue playing with the piercing, while Eric pulled at Four’s nipples.

 

Four bit lightly at Eric’s nipple getting a moan out of him. Meanwhile Eric continued to pull and squeeze at Four’s nipples.

 

Eric pulled away from Four and uncuffed him. Four stayed lying on the bed though after Eric said to stay down. He was curious of what he was gonna do.

 

Eric teased Four for a minute. Pulling his pants down slowly. Four’s cock twiched as Eric moved his pants down increasingly slow.

 

Eric finally pulled his pants down all the way revealing his long and girthy cock. Then he got on top of Four and sat down on his face.

 

Four immediately stuck his tongue out and did a broad sweep over Eric’s hole. Eric gave a small moan as Four’s tongue moved back and forth over his hole.

 

Four pushed his tongue forward into Eric’s hole, forcing the muscle open. Eric let out a deep moan of approval from the back of his throat.

 

Eric moaned for Four’s warm and wet tongue and wanted him to go deeper.

 

Eric wiggled his hips and said, “Oh yeah Four just like that.”

 

Four’s tongue continued to dive in and lined Eric’s inner walls. Four started to suck and kiss on Eric’s hole until it was shiny with spit.

 

Eric got up from Four’s face and grabbed something from the table and quickly put it in Four’s mouth. It was a ball gag.

 

Eric bent over Four and placed the black silk blindfold over Four’s eyes. 

 

Four could feel fear growing inside him but also a rush of excitement about not knowing or seeing what was gonna happen next.

 

Four could hear Eric walk over to the table and pick something up. He set it down on the bed next to Four and raised his hand, bringing it down on Four’s ass.

 

Four’s moan was muffled through his ball gag but Eric kept going with it ad raised his hand again, bringing it down on the other side of Four’s ass.

 

He picked up the object and brought it down on Four’s ass.

 

Four groaned as he felt the paddle spank him, but he enjoyed it too. He liked the pain Eric brought to him and silently begged for more, though Eric couldn’t hear it through the gag.

 

Eric did three hard smacks on each cheek each time Four groaned louder. 

 

Eric loved hearing Four moan in pain and pleasure. He loved being in charge and giving pain to Four. He felt his cock tingle with pleasure.

 

He set the paddle down and removed Four’s blindfold. Four got up and walked with Eric over to the table.

 

Eric picked up a sharp knife and put it against Four’s chest, pressing down where blood started to run down the wound. He didn’t cut deep enough to scar just to draw blood.

 

Eric put his tongue to the bottom of the wound and licked his tongue up, getting all the deep crimson blood on his tongue.

 

Eric cut on Four’s chest again and Four leaned his head back to groan, though he secretly enjoyed it. And Eric licked up the blood again, loving the metallic taste filling his mouth.

 

Eric took Four’s ball gag off and took the knife to cut his own hand. Once blood came up he shoved his hand at Four’s mouth.

 

Four opened his mouth and licked up all the blood from the cut on Eric’s hand.

 

Eric bit his bottom lip and said, “You like the taste of my blood stiff?”

 

Four nodded eagerly, still sucking at the cut to get more blood in his mouth.

 

Four started to kiss Eric on his mouth and trailed down to his neck and collarbone. He started biting at Eric’s nipples and licked up and down the groove of his abs and other muscles.

 

Four started biting down on Eric’s bicep. Eric leaned his head back to groan.

 

“Get on your knees,” Eric ordered.

 

Four dropped down to his knees and waited for Eric to tell him what to do. Eric smacked Four in the face with his huge girthy cock and Four started sucking.

 

Four hollowed out his cheekbones and started to take more of Eric in his mouth. Eric was already half-hard and Four could feel Eric growing harder in his mouth.

 

Eric leaned his head back to moan as Four licked up and down his shaft. And Four tried to control his breathing as Eric started slowly thrusting into his mouth.

 

Eric held Four’s head still as he began fucking his face. Four let out a groan of approval as Eric began forcefully sliding his cock in and out of Four’s mouth.

 

Drool began dripping from Four’s chin as Eric continued to fuck his face ruthlessly.

 

Eric moaned and pushed Four’s head off.

 

“Bend over the bed,” he ordered.

 

Four bent over the bed like Eric told him to. Eric spread Four’s ass open and spat over his hole. Then he licked his finger and pushed it in real slowly.

 

Four let out a deep moan of approval as Eric started to push his finger in and out of his hole.

 

Eric fought past the resistance of Four’s tight hole and kept penetrating Four with his finger. Meanwhile Four bit his lip and sighed.

 

Eric added a second finger to Four’s hole and could hear Four moan loudly as he began to separate his fingers to force him open.

 

“Go faster,” Four begged.

 

“You’re not in charge here stiff,” Eric said though he did do what Four begged for and started to go faster, moving his fingers in and out with speed. Four moaned for it.

 

Eric added a third digit to Four’s hole and separated all three inside him to open him up. Eric’s cock twitched at the thought of fucking Four. To enter his warm and tight virgin hole.

 

Eric pulled his fingers out leaving Four whimpering and begging to be filled again. 

 

Eric lined up the head of his cock up against Four’s hole and pushed himself inside with a roll of his hips.

 

Four let out a guttural moan from deep within his throat as Eric entered his now stretched hole and Eric leaned his head back to get out a moan of his own.

 

Eric rocked his hips back and forth, letting Four get used to the speed and motion before he tried to go any harder.

 

Eric gripped Four’s hips once he felt Four got used to the rhythm and started to put more speed into his movements.

 

Eric started going insufferably slow where Four cried out begging, “Oh God Eric… Eric please! Please go faster or harder or-or deeper. Just move please!”

 

Eric smiled cruelly and rammed himself into Four sending him forward and bouncing back onto his cock.

 

Eric was determined to show Four a lesson. He started fucking harder and faster. Pounding Four into the bed.

 

Eric flipped Four over onto his back and buried his head in his shoulder, biting and marking him up. Meanwhile Four grabbed a fistful of Eric’s hair and pulled causing Eric to groan.

 

Four was in absolute lust right now. He ran his hands up and down Eric’s back, scratching and leaving marks.

 

Four reached down to stroke his swollen cock and soon came all over his chest.

 

Eric gripped Four’s hips roughly and started fucking him senselessly, leaving Four begging for it to never end ad for mercy at the same time. But Eric wouldn’t let up. He was determined to teach the stiff a lesson. To never mess with him again.

 

Finally Eric movements began to stutter ad he came deep within Four. Both men dropped onto the bed.

 

Eric grabbed his cigarettes and lit one, pulling Four close to him at the same time, and asked, “What did you think of your punishment?”

 

“It was pretty kinky,” Four said, breathless. “I loved it.

 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Eric said nuzzling his head into Four’s shoulder.

 

“Definitely,” Four said and the two of them drifted off into sleep once Eric put his cigarette out.


End file.
